


Pint-Sized Parker

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaged Character, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Superfamily (Marvel), hand holding, naps, sorta goes along with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Tony is called away from a meeting to deal with a now toddler-aged Peter Parker, who went snooping around in Stephen Strange's spells.





	Pint-Sized Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Well Crap.  
> I meant to like start this at work today and then only work on it at work and work on my long fic but then this happened so whoops. Well anyway, enjoy!  
> God I really need to write some smut, what am I? A fluff peddler?

Tony didn’t know whose idea it was to have a board meeting on a Saturday, but he was going to fire them. Unless it was Pepper, who might have scheduled this meeting as pay back for something. And in that case, Tony definitely deserved to have to spend his Saturday in a boardroom having to listen to people drone on about budgets and investments.

He was almost happy when his phone went off, and then he glanced at the screen. Tony knew that it could only mean something bad when he looked down at his vibrating phone during his business meeting and saw the name Houdini with a picture of an annoyed Stephen Strange under it. Tony appreciated that Stephen hadn’t just portaled into his meeting with his board of directors and he smiled apologetically at the gathered members

“Sorry, it’s uh, Iron Man business, I gotta take it, it’s a uh, wizard.”

The board members looked at each other uncomfortably, never sure what was a joke and what was serious when it came to Tony Stark.

Tony ducked out into the hallway as he slid the bar across the screen to answer it. “Strange?”

“Stark, I hope I didn’t catch at an inconvenient moment.”

“Just in a board meeting, you actually did me a favor, I was about to nod off. So, what’s up? Some tentacle monster you accidentally unleashed? Some demonic entity you accidentally unleashed? Some cosmic energy creature you accidentally unleashed--you know you really should stop accidentally unleashing things, Strange, I got a business to run.” Tony didn’t really understand Strange’s responsibilities but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease the sorcerer about them.

Strange wasn’t in the mood for friendly bickering though, and he sighed on the other end, “Actually Stark, it’s Peter.”

Tony’s joking demeanor fell as he gripped the phone tighter and started to march down the hallway. “Peter? As in Parker? What happened? Where are you?”

“I’m at the Sanctum, Peter’s here too. He’s not hurt. I intervened in one of his fights earlier today and brought him here because he had hit his head and I wanted to look over him.”

“You don’t trust my tech to protect the kid, Strange?”

“It was a hard hit and I used to be a brain surgeon, Stark, so I wanted to check him out. But anyhow, he seemed fine, your tech was good sorry I doubted you, but I had him lie down just in case. I was called away to Kamar-Taj to advise on some matter and I was only gone for about an hour and when I got back---looks like Peter went snooping in the library.”

“Oh no, did a book eat him?” asked Tony, half serious. “Did _he accidentally unleash_ something?”

Stephen sighed, “This is serious, and no, there’s no monster loose on New York. Stark, Peter must have tried to perform a spell and well, I think you need to come here and see for yourself.”

A portal opened in front of Stark. “You know, it’s kinda creepy how you know exactly where I am in my compound, Strange,” said Tony into the phone as he walked through it and hung up. He found himself in front of the staircase in the Sanctum and he called out to Stephen.

“Right here,” answered Stephen and Tony sprung around.

There was Stephen, in casual clothes sitting cross-legged on the floor while making lazy hand movements in the air in front of him. His hand movements were producing bright bursts of color and shapes, butterflies and fish and the like, in the air. It was all for the amusement of the giggling toddler in front of him.

Tony pulled off his sunglasses to get a better view of the scene in front of him. “What the fuck?” he said shocked. “Why do you have ba--oh my God, Strange, is that Peter?”

“Afraid so,” said Stephen standing up, he let out a sharp whistle and the Cloak came flying from nearby, scooping up the baby who let out a squeal of delight. The Cloak wrapped itself around the toddler tightly, so the little boy was hovering almost at eye level with Tony.

The toddler starred wide-eyed at Tony, who must have been gaping at him. The baby had Peter’s features all in miniature, his floppy hair, his brown eyes, they were all there. He was wearing one of Stephen’s band t-shirts and appeared to have an expertly fashioned cloth diaper on.

The toddler started to struggle against the Cloak to get to Tony, and the man reached out to take him. The Cloak released the boy once Tony had a good hold on him and Tony was left there holding the toddler out, arms extended. “ _Freaky_ ,” said Tony before settling the boy on his hip. He turned to Stephen, “So you doing anything to fix this, or does Parker get a do over and we have to have a very, very awful conversation with May?”

“I’m sure the spell can be undone, it would be easier if he had just found a spell and tried to do it, but he did a spell and did it _wrong._ By the looks of things he found a spell in a book on how to make yourself taller, but he did it incorrectly and here we are. So, we don’t know what he did to get this way. Wong is searching through the library right now to find a counterspell.”

Tony looked down at that toddler who was playing with the button on his jacket, “Wanted to be taller, eh? I know how that feels buddy.” Tony bounced a little to make the boy laugh and then said, “Too bad you don’t have the stone anymore.”

“I’m not sure how the Time Stone would affect him to be honest, I never used it on a person to that great of an extent,” said Stephen.

“Really?” said Tony, “You never changed one of your enemies into a baby or like aged them into a corpse? That would be badass.”

“I think you have more enemies than me, and a more colorful imagination. And please stop swearing around the baby.”

Speaking about the baby, the little boy started to push at Tony’s arm, wanting down. Tony obliged, and the toddler stood on wobbly chubby legs as he toddled around the open area, wanting to explore his surroundings. The Cloak followed close behind.

“So do we have to uh, change him?” asked Tony, not having much experience with childcare.

“That shouldn’t be an issue, Wong put him in that diaper and it’s bespelled. The waste is just disposed of automatically.”

Tony laughed, “God you could make a killing with something like that.”

“Yes, Tony, I should market magic diapers not the ability to _levitate_ or _create portals_.”

The boy had managed to scramble up a few of the stairs but Stephen yelled out, “No, sir!” And the Cloak flew up, wrapping itself around the boy’s little hands and lifting the toddler up, swinging him slightly back and forth as he floated over to Stephen. The boy had a big smile on his face as Stephen reached out to bring him to his chest, wrapping his hands around the toddler’s back to support him. The chubby toddler legs went to either side of Stephen’s waist.

The boy tried to reach out for the retreating Cloak, but Strange shocked Tony by suddenly dipping the boy backwards, his hair flopping back. Stephen swung him back up and then back down a few times, the boy letting out a shriek of delight each time.

Tony was so used to Strange being so serious, so disapproving of Tony’s lackadaisical attitude, he never thought the sorcerer would be good with children. That was unless he was making balloon animals of course. 

“Why can’t he go upstairs?” asked Tony once Peter had calmed down and was now petting Stephen’s goatee.

“It’s all glass cases and relics up there, I’m afraid he could hurt. Not to mention there are a few doors in the Sanctum that definitely do not open up to rooms….here, in this house. I thought about putting him in the mirrorverse, but he could still get hurt and lost. This is the most open space in the house where he can’t injure himself.”

“Has he eaten anything?” asked Tony.

“I mushed up a banana and Wong had a yogurt. I couldn’t exactly run out and buy a bunch of baby food since I’m out of money at the moment.”

“Well then let’s go and get some food and run this guy, he’s got too much energy.”

“He’s not a dog, Stark.”

“I know that, but I’m sure he’d love to go to the park. Wouldn’t you Petey?” said Tony in a baby voice as he approached and took the toddler from Stephen, hooking an arm under his legs and around Peter’s shoulders, swinging him back and forth. “But what should we do about clothes? Can’t exactly take him out in an over-sized shirt.”

“Well, I can make it not over-sized,” Stephen said as he reached out a glowing hand and the shirt on Peter started to shrink, extra thread spilling out from it and landing on the floor. The band emblem on the front remaining perfect, just smaller.

“Hope you weren’t too fond of that shirt,” said Tony, admiring Stephen’s work.

“It’s fine, it was old. Now wait right here while I grab a pair of old sweatpants and some tennis shoes. I need to tell Wong where we are going too.”

Half an hour later they found themselves in a little cafe, a few blocks from the Sanctum. It was a bit worn and dingy, but the people were an old Eastern European couple who liked Stephen. He came around sometimes and emptied out the trash and such and they let him take home the leftovers that would’ve just been trashed. He had offered to do the dishes, but the wife had tutted at his hands and refused to let him.

“They are very nice,” said Stephen, spooning mashed potatoes into Peter’s open mouth. The toddler was sitting in a high chair at the end of the booth. The trio were the only customers in the place and when they had come in the old woman looked like she could’ve died from delight seeing Stephen carrying Peter on his hip. She had gotten to work making mashed potatoes and pureeing an assortment of fruits and vegetables.

“They don’t know it of course, but I put wards on this place. It could be doused in gasoline and it still wouldn’t set ablaze. And any rock that someone tries to throw through the window will ricochet back at them straight into their face,” said Stephen as he reached for his cup of tea smugly.

“You’re good at this,” said Tony, taking a drink of his coffee.

“Magic? I better be, I don’t go around calling myself a Master of the Mystic Arts for nothing.”

“No, I mean, parenting,” said Tony. “You’re a natural.”

“Oh,” said Stephen, setting his tea cup back into the saucer. “Well, I had um, a younger sister.”

The halting and somber way he said it tipped off Tony not to press the issue. The past tense was not a good sign either. “You ever thought of having any of your own? Wait! You wizards aren’t under some type of vow of celibacy and can’t get married or something, right?”

“No, Tony, we aren’t celibate, we aren’t priests or... _jedi_.”

“Well I was just checking, _Stephen._ ”

“On a first name basis now, eh, Stark?”

“You just used my name a minute ago.”

Stephen couldn’t argue about that and he realized they were veering dangerously close to flirting, so he brought the subject back on topic, “Well anyway, I thought I’d have a family eventually, but well, not a lot of free time when you are a world class neurosurgeon and less when you are charged with safeguarding reality. What about you?”

“Same. Same exact situation. Neurosurgeon. Protecting reality, yadda yadda yadda.”

Stephen laughed and Peter blew a raspberry, making himself laugh. Tony blew one back at the toddler in return.

When they tried to pay the bill the man waved them off, knowing how little money Stephen had. “No, no, we like to meet your family. We hope you get fed more now.” Stephen was a bit flustered at the family comment but didn’t correct them. Tony thought about Stephen having to hustle for food and he intended to make sure the Sanctum’s fridge, if it had a fridge, wouldn’t go empty.

Tony hailed a cab, the driver slamming on the brakes as hard as he could when he recognized Tony Stark. He talked about how much his kids loved Iron Man all the way to the park, while Stephen sat bemused with Peter on his lap. He refused to charge them and would only accept a selfie with Tony as payment.

Peter wanted to walk to the playground on his own two legs, but Stephen worried he might trip and scrape his knees on the pavement. Tony swung him up on his shoulders and that proved to suit the toddler just fine. He grasped handfuls of Tony’s hair and kicked his legs excitedly, held tightly by Tony. 

“Do people give you free things often?” asked Stephen as they strolled along, “You? One of the richest men in the world?”

“Ridiculous isn’t it?”

“Is that why you sneak the money to them anyway?”

Tony laughed, “You saw that, huh?”

“Yep, you stuck a hundred bill under your coffee cup and you put another one in that cab driver’s pocket when you gave him a hug.”

“Well not all of us are magicians and are masters of sleight of hand. Now, let’s giddy up!” Tony galloped like a horse the last little bit to the playground to Peter’s delight.

They played on the playground for a little while, Stephen holding Peter’s hand as he ran up and down the equipment’s stairs, Tony grabbing Peter from the top of the equipment and plopping him back on the ground so he could run back up. Stephen holding Peter as he slid down the slide into Tony’s waiting arms at the bottom. Peter standing on the bridge and Stephen trying to tickle him through the bars.

Tony smiled fondly at the sight, finding that he was enjoying his Saturday a lot more than he thought he would. But when the 10th person blatantly took a picture of them, Tony decided to hoist Peter back up and walk over to one of the grassy areas.

Tony ended up spread on his back, and Peter would bounce back and forth between him and a cross-legged Stephen. Tony would lift Peter up in the air and make airplane, or Iron Man, noises. At some point Peter started to slow down and he ended up in Stephen’s lap watching as the sorcerer blew dandelion pods into the wind.

“He won’t remember any of this will he?” asked Tony.

“Hmm,” thought Stephen, “Probably not, just like how you don’t remember things from that age. Well I’m assuming you don’t but you are a genius after all.”

“Only bits and pieces about my favorite nanny,” said Tony, “And it’s too bad, today was a good day.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” said Stephen softly.

They only stayed long enough until Peter started to drop off to sleep in Stephen’s lap and Stephen passed him over to Tony so he could open a portal back to the Sanctum.

“Is that safe? People are watching,” whispered Tony, as he situated Peter so his little arms held on to him and his face was turned into Tony’s neck.

Stephen shrugged, sorcerers typically avoided doing magic out in the open, but he wasn’t a typical sorcerer and also, “You’re Tony Stark, no one will think anything of it, weird shit follows you.”

Tony made a fake shocked face and brought the one hand not supporting Peter’s bottom up to cover toddler’s ear.

They stepped through the portal and found that the library’s contents had spilled out into the rest of the Sanctum and Wong was commanding a small army of sorcerers he must have pulled from Kamar-Taj. He must have had them bring books from Kamar-Taj too, either that or their library was a lot bigger than Strange thought, which was very possible.

Stephen held his finger to his lips at his fellow sorcerers and sent Tony down a hallway towards Stephen’s bedroom and he waved Wong over to speak, “How goes the search?”

“I have found a few spells that ought to do that trick and if they fail they should have no ill effect on Parker. I’d like to make sure I have every spell possible at my disposal before we try though.”

“When do you want to try?”

“Give me one more hour,” said Wong.

Stephen joined Tony, updating him in whispers as he led him into Stephen’s bedroom. Tony let out at low whistle at the grand Gothic bedroom with its big four poster bed and fireplace. “Wow, Stephen,” said Tony.

“There you go again, with the first name basis.”

“You invite a lot of guys into your bedroom and make them call you Doctor Strange, huh?”

There was the flirting again, Stephen didn’t answer and had Tony deposit Peter in the middle of his bed, the boy pressing his face into the soft comforter. Stephen flicked a hand and the curtains closed, blocking out the late afternoon sun, and the lights dimmed, leaving the room in a warm glow.

Stephen sat on the bed, against the headboard, looking down fondly at the little boy sprawled out on his bed. He looked up and whispered to Tony, “You can go now, if you want, I was just going to sit with him and wait for Wong to finish. I didn’t mean to steal your Saturday.”

“Better than a board meeting, I’ll stick around and help scold the kid once he’s the right age again,” said Tony approaching the bed, “Uh is it okay, if I--”

“Hop on,” said Stephen.

Tony got on the bed, kicking off his shoes, “So I was wondering why did you call me? It’s not like I’ve helped.”

“I thought Peter might want you around, you’re the one who’s closest to him, you know,” whispered Stephen.

“But you were great with him, you’d make an awesome dad,” said Tony, “I should know, I didn’t have one. I mean I had one, he just wasn’t awesome.”

Stephen hummed as he stroked his fingers through Peter’s wispy baby hair, “Maybe in another lifetime.”

Tony watched Stephen’s hand for a minute before breaking the silence, “Do they still hurt? Your hands?”

“Not so much anymore, when a storm comes through or in the winter sometimes. But I think I’ve gotten used to it. It’s just a dull ache.”

Stephen brought his hand up to eye level, the appendage quivering slightly, “They still shake though, you should see my handwriting, it’s monstrous.” 

Tony reached over and weaved his fingers around Stephen’s, stilling the sorcerer’s shaking hand. Tony turned to lay on side, laying his head on the pillow, still holding Stephen’s hand. Stephen did the same, his cerulean eyes never breaking contact with Tony’s.

“Strange, can I be honest with you?” asked Tony.

“Call me Stephen, you’re in my bed.”

“I’ve wanted to kiss you all day.”

Stephen smiled, “Save it until there’s not a baby sized Peter Parker between us okay?”

“So that’s a yes, I can kiss you?”

“Yes, Tony, just one, don’t get greedy.”

“I’ll try and hold back.”

They drifted off to sleep and shortly after that, their hands still intertwined. Stephen was only woken up by Wong shaking his side, telling him they were ready to try the spell Wong thought would work best.

Stephen reluctantly released Tony’s hand and went to scoop up Peter, whispering a soft, “Let’s go, baby boy,” and giving the toddler a feather soft, barely there kiss on the forehead. The boy grumbled as he was carried out of the room and tried to burrow into Stephen’s arms.

The spell was a success and there was a sheepish looking teenage Peter, scrambling to get back into his clothes while he was being scolded, mostly by Wong

“Do you remember anything?” asked Stephen.

“No, not really. Well I remember feeling happy and warm. Like I just woke up from a good dream, but I don’t remember what it was about,” said Peter with a shrug.

Peter’s punishment for snooping around in their spells would be to help Wong put all the books back where they belong, and Stephen snuck away back to his bedroom as a shamefaced Peter started to organize the books.

Stephen laid back down on the bed as Tony awoke with a soft grunt and blinked open his eyes. “How’s the kid?” he asked hoarsely.

“He’s fine, restored to his proper state with no harm done,” said Stephen.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Stephen couldn’t help but think Tony sounded disappointed.

“Were you done sleeping?” asked Stephen.

“Hmmm,” thought Tony, “No, were you?”

“I could go for a few winks, I don’t normally sleep so well at night.”

“Me neither, come here.”

Stephen crawled over into Tony’s arms and settled down, happy there was no baby in between them now. He thought he felt a kiss on the back of his neck, but he might have imagined it. Tony’s arm circled Stephen’s waist and held him tight.

When Peter finds out what he inadvertently caused he was going to be so smug with himself, but for now, they would just enjoy their much-needed sleep all to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at stephenstrangeisaho and be sure to comment if you liked it.


End file.
